


Chocolate

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tras varios días encerrados por una tormenta, James decide que no va a dejar que su luna de miel se eche a perder...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate

**Chocolate**

“Genial”- refunfuñó Tom desde la ventana, observando con el ceño fruncido como la nieve se arremolinaba furiosamente al otro lado del cristal, imposibilitando nuevamente que salieran de la cabaña.

“Tu culpa Tomito- le indicó James con una sonrisa, moviéndose por la sala frente a la chimenea- fue tu idea que viniéramos a Suiza de luna de miel, debimos hacer como Lily y el tarado e ir a alguna playa de mar turquesa y arenas blancas”

Desde su sillón junto a la ventana Tom resopló. Habían llegado a esa cabaña en los Alpes tres días atrás, dispuestos a divertirse esquiando, claro que no habían contado con que se desatara esa terrible tormenta que los mantenía enclaustrados.

Tom había estado tan ocupado rumiando su ira que no advirtió que su reciente esposo se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás. Por ello tampoco puedo evitar la exclamación de sorpresa al sentir sus ojos ser cubiertos

“Aunque no negaré que Suiza también tiene sus ventajas”- le aseguró James en un seductor susurro en su oreja que le provocó deliciosos escalofríos- “Sabes Tom? Estoy aburrido y creí que podríamos jugar un poco, ¿no estas de acuerdo?”- inquirió rodeando el sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el ojiverde

“Y puedo saber que planeas?”- preguntó con un susurro expectante, sintiendo la hábil lengua en su cuello, junto a las juguetonas manos que se colaron bajo su camisa, quitándosela.

“Los caseros dejaron una cesta con productos típicos, creí que podríamos disfrutarlos”- le aseguró en un ronroneo, mientras sus labios bajaban por el níveo pecho y sus manos se aprestaban a terminar de desnudar a su amante

“Me niego a hacer nada a menos que estemos en igualdad de condiciones”- reclamó Tom, intentando a ciegas deshacerse de la ropa de su esposo

“No me obligues a atarte”- suspiró James frotando la cadera contra la suya

“Es una amenaza?”

“Tal vez… pero no puedes negar que te encantaría”- El ojiverde no contestó, para nada dispuesto en darle la razón al hombre que se había instalado nuevamente en su regazo. Con un movimiento de varita, James convocó la bandeja que había preparado y con suavidad tomo el contenido de uno de los recipientes- “Sabes que es esto, Tom”

El mayor sintió la delicada fragancia bajo su nariz, tras unos segundos negó con la cabeza, sin poder identificarlo.

“Esfuérzate Tom, por cada vez que adivines voy a ir desnudándome. Te daré otra pista”- indicó tomando en sus manos un poco de la fruta, aplastándola en su puño, dejando que el jugo cayera de los dedos al desprotegido pezón de su amante.

Tom gimió cuando el fresco líquido toco su cuerpo y la lengua presurosa comenzó a limpiarlo; a tientas sus manos llegaron hasta el ardiente trasero que había reclamado como suyo, cuando dos dedos acariciaron sus labios y su lengua salió gustosa a saludarlos

“Moras”- Jadeó reconociendo el sabor, sintiendo con molestia como sus cuerpos se separaban un momento.

“Ese fue mi suéter” le informó en tono inocente antes de volver a sentarse sobre el desnudo cuerpo y lamer los restos de fruta.

Tom obligó a su mente a concentrarse en la nueva textura que rodeaba su ombligo y no en la talentosa boca, ni la posición que James había tomado, sentado en el suelo, entre sus piernas, mientras las fuertes manos acariciaban sutilmente su espalda rozando apenas la línea del comienzo de su trasero

“Mermelada”-anunció con voz ronca

“De qué?”

“Como demonios quieres qu-“- un salvaje beso interrumpió sus palabras y la lengua ávida se internó en su boca

“Frambuesas”- Suspiró cuando James volvió a alejarse y poco después sintió el torso desnudo entre sus piernas, cuando una suave y fresca sustancia acarició su ingle, donde la maldita lengua se concentró, ignorando absolutamente al miembro que se erguía en toda su expresión, reclamando, urgido atención.

“Crema batida?”- preguntó titubeante, rogando que aquella tortura terminase pronto y pudiera fundirse en cuerpo de James de una vez por todas

“Y allí van mis pantalones”- le explicó besando el interior de sus piernas

“Quiero verte”- rogó Tom en un susurro estrangulado al sentir la líquida y espesa sustancia que caía en forma abundante sobre su hombría

“No, solo queda una prenda amor”- como si las pequeñas caricias de la lengua no fueran suficientes, aquella información se disparó directamente a su entrepierna y Tom no pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente ante cada rose.

Cuando su pene se vio totalmente libre de lo que fuera aquel líquido espeso, ningún pensamiento coherente podía formarse en la mente del ojiverde

“Apresúrate Tom, estoy comenzando a aburrirme”- el susurro contra sus labios lo sacó de su trance y con un movimiento acortó la distancia entre ellos en un beso exigente

“Chocolate…”- se relamió satisfecho en forma perezosa. La venda cayó de sola de sus ojos y su mirada se posó en el esbelto cuerpo que, frente a él, se deshacía tortuosa y lentamente de la última prenda. Vio los boxers caer hasta los tobillos e intentó por todos los medios no abalanzarse sobre el hombre que sensualmente se le acercaba.

En completo silencio James llegó nuevamente hasta él, sentándose a horcajadas provocando que dos gemidos nacieran al simple roce de sus pieles

“Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos León”- le aseguró el ojiverde enterrándose en un movimiento en aquel cuerpo apolíneo y gimió. Gimió ante la aterciopelada estrechez que lo aprisionaba, lo exprimía, le exigía deseosa, hambrienta de placer.

“To- Tom”- jadeó James extasiado sintiendo la maravillosa invasión cuando su amante tocó con experta precisión el punto de placer en su interior y las manos de ambos se encontraron sobre su pene, masturbándolo, al ritmo de las certeras envestidas.

Sus cuerpos se movieron en forma caótica y salvaje, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad permitiendo que sus instintos los condujeran hasta derramarse juntos en un arrasador orgasmo, que los condujo a una placentera inconciencia tras gemidos ahogados.

James dejó su cuerpo laxo sobre el mayor, y Tom salió de él, para abrazarlo y arrullarlo con cariño

“Eso fue interesante”- susurró poco después, recostándose esta vez en el largo sofá con el cuerpo más pequeño encima- “ya decía yo que Suiza no era tan mala idea después de todo”

“Sigo opinando que sería mejor la playa, pero ya no podemos hacer nada”- opinó el ojichocolate repartiendo inocentes besitos por su cuello

“James…- el más joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas y una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado entre el de su esposo y el sofá y este sonreía de manera peligrosa- crees que quede más chocolate?”


End file.
